


Closer

by Alpha_0mega



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut, but we love them for it, cant change my mind, clem and vi are both switches, clem and vi are little gay disasters, vi prob tops more tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_0mega/pseuds/Alpha_0mega
Summary: One month ago, Clementine and Violet shared their first kiss atop the bell tower, the stars above as their only witness and their faces illuminated by the pale moonlight.And now they're closer - closer than they've been with anyone in their entire lives.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> -Post Ep. 4  
-Clem has one leg  
-Romance & save Violet  
-AJ killed Tenn to save Vi
> 
> I tried my best to balance the intimacy and the raw smuttiness bc both are pretty gr8 so why not combine them? My first attempt at smut tho so bear with me here

Violet sat atop the steps of the admin building. The pale moonlight illuminating her pale face, blond hair gently swaying in the breeze. It had been one month since the night that changed her life. One month since the girl she had come to fall for confessed her feelings for her and they shared their first kiss - one that, although slightly awkward, was filled with an undeniable sense of longing and passion. 

Soft clicking noises could be heard growing louder and louder as Violet kept her gaze on the full moon. A hand fumbling in her jacket pocket as she took several deep breaths to calm the storm of emotions in her mind.

"Hey," Clementine greeted as she sat beside her, placing her crutches beside her. "AJ said you wanted to see me?"

Violet finally turned to face the brunette, a small smile on her lips. "Do you know what today is?"

"Hm let's see…" Clementine replied as she pretended to think, "Sorry I kind of lost track of the calendar, oh I don't know...eight years ago? Honestly, at this point I don't even know how old I am." The two girls chuckled quietly together.

Violet once more turned her gaze over to the stars. Smiling fondly as she found the constellations she and the girl next to her made up. "Turns out that 'totally-not-a-diary' Aasim keeps around has its uses after all. I talked to him and apparently it's been exactly one month since the night we got together." Violet looked at the brunette, seeing the wide smile form on her face. "So, happy anniversary, babe."

Clementine felt her heart fluttering, unable to stop the wide, almost obnoxious grin on her face even if she wanted to as she looked into the eyes of the girl she had fallen in love with. Emerald orbs, which seemed to glow in the moonlight, staring deeply into her own amber ones with so much love she felt as if she could explode at the sight. "Happy anniversary, my sweet flower."

Violet groaned at the nickname, covering her face with her hands in an attempt to hide her red face. ”Clem, stooop,” she whined. Clementine giggled as Violet removed her hands to playfully glare at her girlfriend. “How many times have I told you not to call me that? God, you’re so fucking cheesy.”

Clementine shrugged in response. “You know you love it, babe,” she said as she fluttered her eyelashes at the girl.

Violet rolled her eyes, a “full body eye roll” as her annoying, yet lovable goof of a best friend fondly dubbed it, before smirking at her girlfriend. “Whatever you say, Tangerine,” she retorted as the brunette playfully shoved her. “Cheesy ass nicknames aside,” she began as she pulled something out of the pocket of her vest, “I actually have an anniversary gift for you." Upon hearing this, the younger girl's eyes lit up, an intrigued grin on her features. "Close your eyes.” Clementine did as she was told, feeling the blonde wrap her arms around her neck. “Okay, open them.” 

Clementine slowly opened her eyes. Looking at her girlfriend shyly smiling at her for a moment before her attention was drawn downwards, her eyes widening and mouth agape at the sight. A gold necklace with a heart-shaped locket attached to it. On the locket were the initials C+V. She delicately placed her fingers on the pendant and brought it up to her face, examining the engraving closely. “Vi...holy shit. W-where did you get this?” the brunette asked in complete shock and admiration.

The green eyed girl beamed with pride at the look of utter joy and shock on her girlfriend's face. “I found it on a walker a few days ago, while I was out scavenging with Louis. It caught my eye and I just knew I had to get it. I wish I had a photo of us to put in there but y'know. So, I did the next best thing and engraved our initials into it,” she said as the brunette turned to her, a grin plastered on her face. “Do you like it?”

“Like it? Vi, I… god, I love it. I love you, I…” Deciding that actions speak louder than words, Clementine wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend’s neck before placing a long, passionate kiss on Violet’s lips, both girls smiling into it. After a minute, both girls pulled away for air, panting heavily while lovingly gazing into each other's eyes, bright red blushes painted on their faces and their lips upturned into wide grins. Clementine then looked away bashfully before turning back to the blonde, her eyebrows furrowed and a guilty expression on her features. “You go through all this and I don’t have anything for you. God, I’m so sorry, Vi. I promise I’ll-” 

Clementine was cut off as Violet pecked her cheek. “You being here for me, staying for me, and coming back to me every single time is more than enough of a gift, Clem,” she assured as she gently placed her hand on the girl’s cheek, her thumb delicately stroking her cheek.

The brunette opened her mouth to argue before Violet abruptly smashed their lips together again. Clementine gasped in surprise at first before slowly closing her eyes and kissing back with just as much passion. Their first kiss had been sweet, but nervous and slightly uncertain. Their next few had been more sure and passionate, but never lasted more than a few seconds. Over time, however, both girls had gradually grown more confident in themselves. Violet especially after being reassured by Clementine repeatedly that she was here to stay. That she loved Violet as much as she loved her, unlike the blonde’s previous relationship with a certain redhead where the feelings had seemed to be more one-sided. 

They pulled apart panting for air, eyes half lidded and full of lust and desire. Violet was the first to speak up, “Wanna take this back inside?” she asked breathlessly. Clementine merely nodded in response before both girls headed over to the dorms.

-

The young couple quietly made their way to their shared room. A few days ago, AJ decided to move to Willy’s room. The two young boys had grown closer after the attack on the Delta. Although Clementine was a bit saddened and reluctant to let her boy go, she was proud of him for growing up, and she was especially excited to be able to move in with the girl she loved.

The door burst open, Violet and Clementine were furiously making out as soon as they entered the room. Violet kicked the door closed behind her before the brunette pushed her against it, dropping her crutches to the ground as Violet gasped in surprise. Chapped lips met eagerly, breaking apart only to tilt their heads in new directions. The blonde gripped her girlfriend’s waist, turning them both around and pinning Clementine onto the door. She then leaned down to hungrily kiss the brunette’s neck. Violet pressed kisses all over Clem’s neck before finding a spot that caused her breath to hitch and latched onto it, sucking the skin softly. Clementine gasped and softly moaned at the sensation.

Violet’s hands cupped her girlfriend's cheeks, eventually trailing down her back and then gripping her ass and lightly squeezing. Clementine squeaked in surprise, her knee starting to buckle. Violet lowered her hands to the back of her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around her waist. The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck, mouths still moving in synch. 

Violet brought her over to their bed, placing her down gently and crawling over her. They hurriedly removed their boots before reconnecting their lips immediately. The blonde softly bit Clem's bottom lip and pulled it into her mouth, causing her to whimper and part her lips, allowing Violet to slip in her warm, wet tongue. Tongues swirled against each other, both girls fought for dominance before Violet eventually won. She explored Clem’s mouth with her tongue, as if trying to memorize it solely by feeling. Clementine closed her lips on her girlfriend’s tongue, sucking on it before releasing with a  _ pop _ sound. The girls pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. 

“Shit,” Violet breathed, “You’re getting better at this.”

Clementine softly smiled at the compliment, pink dusting her cheeks. “What can I say? I’ve got a great teacher.” Her words caused the blonde’s cheeks to burn and a chuckle to escape her lips. Clem's expression suddenly became timid. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak. “Violet…” she began.

“Yeah?” 

“I um...I want to have sex with you,” she stammered. 

Violet turned to her girlfriend with a surprised look as a warmth spread to her cheeks. “A-are you sure, Clem? We don’t have to rush this you know. I-I can wait.” She looked deeply into Clementine's amber eyes, searching for any sign of uncertainty. They were filled with want and desire, pupils blown wide. Yet, a hint of nervousness and hesitation lurked behind those golden orbs. 

They had talked about it before, albeit in their own awkward ways. Both had wanted to take their relationship to the next level, completely certain of their love for each other and their desire to spend the rest of their lives together, no matter how short that may be in the world they lived in. But both had been too nervous to act on their cravings for their own respective reasons. For Clementine, it was due to her lack of experience in relationships. For Violet, it was the still lingering fear of becoming truly close to someone. However, something about tonight is different. Whatever it is, it has made it harder for both girls to resist their inner desires and increased the need to grow closer - closer than they’ve been with anyone in their entire lives.

The brunette nodded at her girlfriend, “I want to. Think of it as my anniversary gift,” she chuckled lightly before her face turned more serious. “I’m ready.” 

Violet still remained unsure until Clementine captured her lips once more, an unspoken affirmation that she wants this. That she’s ready. Violet broke the kiss to straddle the girl underneath her, leaning back to slip off her denim vest and layered shirt and throwing both to the floor, her porcelain skin being revealed to the girl in front of her. She felt her cheeks heat up at Clementine watching her every move. She grew slightly nervous before seeing the brunette's expression, her mouth slightly agape and a blush of her own painting her features, as Violet's confidence returned. She reached behind to unclip her bra before her girlfriend's hands stopped her. 

“Can I?” she whispered in a shaky voice, cheeks reddening even more. 

Violet nodded, humming in approval as Clementine gently rubbed her lower back with her soft yet calloused hands before sliding them up towards her bra. The brunette unclipped her girlfriend's bra with slightly trembling hands before tossing them with the rest of Violet’s clothes. She watched in a trance-like state, finally able to truly see her lover’s exposed upper body. She scanned with lust-filled eyes over Violet’s sharp collarbones, her petite breasts and rosy nipples, her narrow hips, and her toned stomach with the faint outline of abs appearing. She licked her lips at the sight before her.

Violet blushed lightly at Clementine’s intense gaze before seeing her hands twitching slightly and chuckling. “It’s okay, Clem. You can touch me.”

Clementine hesitantly moved her hands towards her lover's slim body until Violet gently took them in her own, caressing them with her thumbs and pulling them towards her chest. The brunette placed her soft, warm hands over the blonde’s breasts, easily covering the entirety of them, as her eyes widened at the feeling. Clementine had never touched another woman’s breasts before. She had never even wanted to before she met Violet. In fact, she had barely even thought about love or relationships at all in the past. But something about the beautiful blonde in front of her brought out all kinds of emotions, feelings, and desires that Clementine hadn’t even known she had within her. And although it slightly frightened her, she loved her all the more for it.

  
Clementine gently massaged Violet’s cleavage, drawing a content hum from her lips. She relished in the contrast between the soft, supple flesh on her fingertips and the stiff, hard peak on the center of her palm. The throbbing between Clem’s thighs increased even more and a primal urge surged through her whole being. She sat up and peppered kisses on Violet’s neck, trailing down to her collarbone and biting softly, a breathy moan escaping the older girl’s mouth. She eventually reached her left breast, kissing and nipping all around the skin before taking a mouthful and sucking, tongue swirling around her perky nipple. Her other hand continued to play with Violet's right breast. Clementine's lips quirked up at the sound of her lover's soft moans and heavy breaths.

Violet then gently pulled the other girl off her breast and towards her face, capturing her lips again in a soft kiss. She pulled away and lightly tugged on the brunette’s shirt. “Your turn,” she said, lustful green eyes meeting lustful golden ones. Clementine hesitated before nodding slowly. She carefully removed the locket Violet had given her and placed it on the bedside table. Afterwards, she stripped off her layers one by one and tossed them to the floor until she was left with her bra and cargo pants. She then attempted to cover her caramel skin with her hands, turning her head away from the blonde, unable to meet her eyes. Violet furrowed her eyebrows in concern. “Clem, what’s wrong?”

The brunette still couldn’t meet her girlfriend’s gaze. “I just- I’m worried.” At Violet’s silence, she decided to elaborate further, “I’m worried about what you’ll think of me. You’re just so beautiful, Vi, and look at me.” Clementine took her hands off, revealing her body. “Look at all these scars and bruises. For god’s sake, I’m missing a fucking leg! You- you deserve better than me,” she explained with a shaky voice, tears threatening to spill.

It broke the older teen's heart to see the usually confident girl so sad and ashamed of herself. “Clem, look at me.” When the brunette didn’t respond, Violet gently cupped her face in her hands, turning her head to meet her gaze. “Look at me.” Clementine reluctantly looked into the other girl’s eyes, seeing the reassurance in them, the sparkling green color she loved so dearly calming her down instantly. “You’re beautiful. You’re so fucking beautiful that I can’t even put it into words. Inside and out, every single part of you. Nothing will ever change that. Not your scars, not your stump, nothing."

Clementine gave a soft smile as Violet leaned in to connect their lips in a passionate, loving kiss. “I love you so fucking much," she whispered, her hot breath hitting the blonde's lips.

Violet smiled before reaching behind the brunette to unclip her bra, looking at her with questioning eyes. Clementine nodded and the blonde removed her bra before throwing it off. She eyed her girlfriend's cleavage hungrily, admiring their moderate size and her deep-brown nipples. She bit her lip at the sight and gently pushed her back onto the bed. "You’re so fucking gorgeous, Clementine."

Clementine felt a flush creep along her neck and coat her cheeks, but couldn't hide the shy smile at the blonde's compliment. “Really?” 

“You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

Clementine’s face darkened even more before a loving smirked formed on her lips. “Then you’ve clearly never seen a mirror in your life.”

Violet's face turned dark red, playfully rolling her eyes as she leaned in to capture the other girl's soft lips in a heated kiss. Her hands on either side of the girl while one of Clem’s rested on her ass and the other gripped the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. Violet trailed her kisses down to her jawline and neck, sucking and biting at the skin as the younger girl released several soft moans and whimpers for each hickey that formed. 

Clementine relished in the feeling of her lover's soft, white body pressed against her own scarred, tan one. She basked in Violet's warmth and feminine scent, and the feeling of her subtle curves against her own more generous ones as the aching in her already dripping wet core intensified.

Violet peppered kisses all throughout Clem’s sun-kissed body, kissing all the various scars and bruises the young survivor had collected over the years as if to tell her that she didn't mind. That she still found her breathtaking. Violet cupped Clem’s breasts and massaged them gently as the brunette softly moaned. She kissed from one breast to the other, leaving behind a cluster of hickeys, and eventually made her way down towards the younger teen's flat stomach, sucking and licking the area there. As Violet reached the waistband of her cargo pants, she looked to her questioningly.

Seeing the brunette nod in response, she unbuttoned her pants and carefully slid them off, exposing her leg and stump. She ran her hands up and down Clem’s bare thighs, the younger girl exhaling contently in response. Suddenly, Violet's confidence dropped and her nervousness skyrocketed. Seeing her girlfriend's expression, Clementine sat up with a concerned look. "Vi, you okay?"

In truth, Violet had been anxious about this as much as she anticipated it. What little experience she had at being intimate had been over a year ago. Even then, those encounters had been fueled mostly by lust and teenage hormones. None of those encounters have had nearly as much love, care, and affection that the two young women are currently sharing at this moment.

"I wanna make you feel good, Clem. I wanna make you as happy as you've made me in all the times we've spent together. But...shit. I'm afraid I won't be good enough," she admitted.

The brunette brought her hand to the back of her girlfriend's head, running her hand through her blond locks and pulling her in for a soft kiss. Clementine looked right into those sea green pools she adored so much as she pulled away slightly, foreheads still touching. "You make me feel more happy and loved than I have ever felt in my entire life. You're doing such a good job, Violet. I mean you do see what you've done to me already, right?" Violet scanned her over, the corner of her lip lifting slightly at the sight of Clementine's bright red face, dilated pupils, countless hickeys covering her body, and finally her panties, a wet spot clearly visible. "You're not just good enough, Vi," Clementine stroked her girlfriend's hair, gazing lovingly into olivine eyes. "You're perfect."

Violet blushed at her words, biting her lip and feeling her confidence rise once more. She laid back down between Clem's legs, her hands trailing down Clementine's athletic body until she reached her panties. She hooked her thumbs underneath the waistband and pulled them off, throwing them to the floor. She admired the heavenly sight before her, licking her lips as she gazes intently at Clem's soaked folds, watching a small amount of slick dribble down her thigh. Oh, the things she do to her.

"Holy shit, Clem," she breathed, "You're so wet." Clementine gasped at her girlfriend's hot breath hitting her core. “You ready for this, Clem?”

“God, yes. You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this,” Clementine answered as she laid her head down on the pillow in preparation. She wanted nothing more than to lose her virginity to the girl of her dreams.

“Okay. Just...if you want me to stop at any point, you tell me, okay? I won’t be mad or frustrated or anything. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, Clem.”

Clementine’s heart melted at her girlfriend’s thoughtfulness. “Okay. But trust me, Vi. I want this.”

She squirmed as Violet kissed all around her caramel colored thighs and placed a single one on her clit, making her hips abruptly jolt up in shock. Clementine's mind raced and her heart pounded hard in her chest in anticipation. She was about to demand Violet to stop her torturous teasing before suddenly arching her back and releasing a shaky moan at the feeling of Violet's warm tongue licking her folds.

"Oh my god… V-Violet. Fuck…" The hardened survivor admittedly felt embarrassed hearing herself sound so needy and vulnerable as opposed to her usually calm and authoritative tone. But those thoughts were quickly cast aside by the intense aching between her legs that she so desperately wanted to relieve.

Violet felt her own core throbbing harshly at her actions, growing even more aroused from her girlfriend's words. She couldn’t help but lightly grind against the bed to provide the friction she so desperately needed. She placed her right hand on Clem's left one to provide comfort, the other wrapping around her thigh securely to keep her in place. 

Clementine had never felt this feeling before. Her stomach doing somersaults, her entire body heating up, and the indescribable amount of pleasure between her legs. Though she would never admit it, she had dreamt of this moment on countless nights. She imagined what it would feel like to have Violet's warm, naked body pressed against her own. To have Violet's soft hands and plump lips explore places they never had before. On nights where the brunette had found herself alone, she had even touched herself to these thoughts. But none of those fantasies hold a candle to how good it truly feels in reality.

The brunette brought her free hand and pushed the blonde's head even deeper into her heat if that was even possible while the other gripped the bed sheets so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her eyes shut tight in an attempt to cope with the immense pleasure as she bit her lip, trying but failing to contain her moans.

Clementine sat up slightly to admire her girlfriend hard at work, feeling so lucky to have someone so caring, thoughtful, and eager to please in more ways than one. The sight of the blond head bobbing up and down, along with the moist tongue pleasuring her in ways she never thought possible, was nearly enough to bring Clementine to her climax. Moments before the heat building in the pit of Clem's stomach was about to hit its peak, Violet ceased her actions entirely, drawing a whine of protest from Clem's lips. Just as she was about to beg her lover to bring the feeling back, she abruptly threw her head back on the bed, screaming in pleasure and gripping the bed sheets even tighter as she felt the older teen's long, pale finger enter her hole.

"H-holy fuck, Vi. That f-feels so good…" she attempted to say as her voice cracked, the sensation of being filled overwhelming her.

"Is this okay?" 

"Y-yeah. Faster, Vi. Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm. Please."

Violet complied, continuing to thrust her finger in and out, gradually increasing her speed as Clementine's breathing quickened. She felt the brunette's warm, wet walls pulse around her finger, and groaned as her head got pushed back in, the vibrations causing Clem's entire body to shiver. Violet relished in the feeling of her lover's walls around her finger while her tongue eagerly lapped at her clit, loving the taste.

After about a minute, Clementine's moans grew louder, her insides twisting, heat in her stomach rapidly building up, and her breathing becoming uncontrollable. She knew she was about to reach her climax soon. "V-Vi… I-I'm…" Violet understood what she was trying to say, encouraging her to go even faster. She pumped her finger in and out with nearly the entirety of her arm strength and sucked hard on Clem's clit. Eventually, the pleasure reached an unbearable amount as Clementine screamed her loudest yet, her body trembling and back arching up high, and released herself onto her girlfriend's finger and mouth. "F-FUUUCK!" 

Clementine was in pure ecstasy. Her mind completely blanked, focusing solely on this new feeling she had loved so much already. She felt light-headed, like she was high above the sky, just floating peacefully in the air. Weightless. This may have been Clementine’s first time experiencing all these feelings and sensations, but she knew for certain that it wouldn’t be her last. Not if she could help it. Not if she was still with the girl she loved with all her heart, and she knew loved her back just as much.

Clementine rode out her orgasm on Violet’s face and finger, panting heavily and body still visibly shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. The blonde pulled her face away from Clem’s heat but continued to slowly pump her finger until she stopped her motions altogether. She gently removed her soaked digit, causing Clem to whine at the loss, before putting it in her mouth to wipe it clean. Clementine whimpered seeing her girlfriend suck off her own cum from her finger causing Violet to smirk. "What? It tastes good."

To prove her point, she licked up the remains of her girlfriend's fluids as Clem hissed at the overstimulation. She then crawled back up to the brunette's face. Before she could protest, Violet pressed her lips against her own in a sloppy kiss as Clem whimpered at being able to taste herself. As much as she loved her girlfriend’s confidence and dominating personality, Violet takes great pride whenever she causes her to get flustered, which fortunately for her, is quite often whenever they're together.

After a minute, Violet pulled away and flopped down next to Clementine, both girls panting heavily and bodies glistening with sweat. The brunette turned to her, confused. “Don’t you want me to...um...” she trailed off, a light blush grazing her face.

“It’s alright, Clem. You’re probably pretty tired from all that.”

Despite the fact that Violet was indeed correct, Clementine felt as if it was only fair that she returned the favor, wanting her girlfriend to experience the pure bliss that she had the pleasure of going through earlier. 

“No, I want to,” she reassured as she shifted to straddle the older girl. Violet raised her head up to look at her questioningly. “You deserve it after everything you’ve done for me. And besides, I want this. I want you.”

Violet raises her eyebrows in surprise, “Really?”

Clementine nodded, amber eyes staring deeply into Violet’s green ones, pupils blown wide. “You have no fucking idea how much I want you.”

Violet felt her face heat up, a wild red blush coating her features as she squirmed underneath her lover. She feels unbelievably lucky to have a girl like Clementine. A girl who is so breathtakingly beautiful and caring and selfless. A girl who is as willing to give as she is to receive. Clementine admired her girlfriend’s pale body for a moment before exploring it with her hands, much more confident than before. She placed her hands on Violet’s sharp jawline before sliding them down her neck and her slender, yet toned arms. Clementine squeezed the older teen’s biceps, biting her lip as she felt the light muscle.

“Beautiful…” she whispered to herself. Violet heard her, however, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

She then trailed her hands over Violet’s breasts and toned stomach until finally reaching the waistband of her jeans. Violet felt her heart race wildly, watching in anticipation as Clem undoes the buckle of her belt before removing it completely and tossing it away. She wasted no time in unbuttoning her jeans and slipping them off along with her panties, leaving her lover completely bare. 

Clementine is eternally grateful for being one of the few people to ever see Violet in this regard. So vulnerable and shy and sweet. The beautiful and gentle soul hidden underneath years of loss and abandonment. The sweet girl concealed by crossed arms and pointed glares. The 'real' Violet, rather than the tough, indifferent loner persona that she often donned as a defense mechanism. Of course, over time, Clementine had helped the girl slowly remove her defenses around their friends, but rarely to the extent with the blonde's beloved. Clementine cherishes each time she successfully melts the ice that coats Violet's eyes, revealing the dazzling bright emerald orbs that radiate warmth and serenity. So now, seeing the blonde more open and exposed than she's ever been, in both the figurative as well as the literal sense, Clementine's heart swells with pride and excitement.

Violet felt nervousness slightly rise once more at being laid so open and vulnerable but is then immediately quelled as she looked into Clementine’s honey gold eyes filled with love and adoration. Clementine went between Violet’s legs, spreading her milky white thighs apart and revealing her dripping wet cunt. Clementine stared at her girlfriend’s womanhood in a trance, blushing furiously and licking her lips at the sight. Only snapped back to reality as Violet cleared her throat. 

“Can I?” the brunette asked, both shyness and excitement coating her voice.

“Please.”

Clementine pressed a soft kiss on Violet’s core, a thin line of slick connecting to her lips, before placing her tongue on it, separating her folds slightly, and slowly licking once as Violet gasped at the sudden warmth. “Fuck, Vi,” she breathed. “You were right. You taste so fucking good.”

Violet whimpered at her words before releasing a loud moan and tangling her hands in thick, dark curls as her girlfriend began eating her out. “Oh shit… You’re doing so good, Clem. S-so good...”

The younger teen admittedly didn’t really know what she was doing. The nervousness in her, however, was pushed aside by her eagerness to please her lover. She tried her best to imitate her girlfriend's previous actions, feeling encouraged by Violet's moans and words of approval.

Clementine licked Violet’s cunt hungrily, wanting to taste as much of her juices as possible. This is the first time she has tasted her lover’s fluids and she is already addicted, feeling as if her hunger would never be satiated. Wanting to study Violet’s face as she’s being pleasured, Clementine reluctantly pulled away from her heat as the blonde whined at the loss of contact. She then inserted her finger into Violet’s entrance, catching the girl off guard as she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

The brunette moved her face towards the blonde’s, still thrusting in and out while her free hand tangled itself in soft, golden locks. She admired the dark red blush on Violet’s face, the way she shut her eyes tightly to cope with the pleasure, the beads of sweat dripping down her face. She especially loved the pretty noises erupting from her mouth. She couldn’t help but smash their lips together, kissing her sloppily and greedily swallowing her moans. Violet broke the kiss and moaned loudly as Clem’s finger hit a particularly sensitive spot, giving Clem the opportunity to slip in her tongue. She explored her mouth eagerly, running her tongue through every crest and crevice as Violet whimpered at being able to taste herself.

“M-more…” Violet moaned as she pulled away.

“You want me to go faster?” 

“Mhmm. And add another finger,” Violet begged.

Clementine raised her eyebrows, “Are you sure?” One finger alone was enough to drive her insane. She couldn’t imagine how two would feel, especially since she was still so inexperienced.

“I can take it, Clem. Please, I need you.” 

At the blonde’s begging, Clementine’s hesitance was replaced by a burning desire to please the girl she loved. She brought her finger out only to re enter with a second one. Violet screamed into Clem's shoulder and gripped the younger girl’s curly brown locks tightly, hips mindlessly grinding back and forth. Lustful moans and bitten back curses filled the air as Clementine gradually quickened her pace, making a delicious wet sound that was music to Clem's ears. After a few minutes, Clem felt Violet’s walls clench hard around her fingers and her legs shake violently, indicating that she was about to climax. “F-fuck, Clem I’m close!” 

As Violet says this, some primal urge took over Clem’s mind, desperately wanting to pull as many sounds from her lover as possible. She suddenly added a third finger, pumping her digits as fast and hard as she could while intently watching Violet’s facial expressions as she cums. 

The sensation of being filled by three fingers, the sight of Clem’s beautiful face scrunched up in concentration, the other hand tugging lightly on her hair. It all became too much for Violet as she completely unravels, shutting her eyes tight, screaming her girlfriend's name, and releasing herself onto Clem’s fingers, cum coating them and dribbling to her knuckles. As the blonde rode out her high, she placed the back of her hand on her forehead, attempting to regain composure. 

“How'd I do?” Clementine asked huskily, her fingers still buried knuckle deep in Violet’s entrance.

“Pretty fucking good for your first time.”

“I mean, I did get you to scream pretty loud,” Clementine smirked.

Violet scoffed in response, “I didn’t scream  _ that _ loud. Well, definitely not as loud as you at least,” she said teasingly as Clementine blushed.

“Hey! I did n- whatever...”

Clementine slowly pulled out her fingers, happily cleaning them up and taking one last lick along Violet’s folds, wanting to savor the new taste. She took one last look up and down her girlfriend while her lips formed into a smirk, feeling proud of her work. She then plopped down next to the older girl, placing soft but loving kisses on her forehead, cheek, nose, and finally her lips. Both girls were red hot and panting heavily, the intoxicating scent of sweat and sex still lingering in the air.

“So, how was your first time?” the blonde asked as the brunette snuggled up to her. Clementine rested her head on her girlfriend's chest and wrapped her arms around her waist as Violet gently stroked her hair, their bare bodies pressed together.

“Holy shit,” Clementine breathed.

Violet chuckled, remembering her own similar reaction to their first kiss atop the bell tower exactly one month ago. “That’s romantic.”

Clementine smirked, “I mean… holy shit.” 

The two girls looked at each other before bursting into laughter. “Okay, but seriously though,” the amber eyed girl began, still chuckling slightly, “That was amazing. Probably- no,  _ definitely _ the best feeling I’ve had in my whole life.”

“I’m glad,” Violet said as she beamed, placing a sweet kiss on top of her girlfriend’s head. “Thanks for the best anniversary I’ve ever had, babe.”

“Thanks for the best and only anniversary I’ve ever had,” Clementine replied. The two girls cuddled closer to each other, enjoying the warmth radiating from each other’s bodies. They gently closed their eyes, slowing succumbing into a deep slumber. “I love you, Purple.”

“I love you back, Orange.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
